


The Saddington Box

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: The professor and Luke inspect a mysterious box.





	The Saddington Box

Layton closely examined the box in front of him. It was a small thing, about a foot long, sculpted by hand out of mahogany, yet it had so much history.

Luke, the professor’s assistant, watched with eager eyes. “I haven’t heard of this before,” he said.

“I think you’ll find it interesting,” replied Layton. “This box has been passed down through the Saddington family for centuries, and yet nobody has been able to open it.”

Luke picked up the box. “Is there anything inside it?”

“Nobody knows, but many believe it holds the greatest treasure of them all – a story.”


End file.
